


In Each Other's Pockets

by katydidmischief (cassiejamie)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/katydidmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan can't actually cook and Benji, who can hack any computer in the world, doesn't know how to turn on a vacuum; when Jane does laundry, it's all in—no sorting and no pre-treating.  Will leaves wet towels on the bathroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Each Other's Pockets

**I.**  
Ethan can't actually cook and Benji, who can hack any computer in the world, doesn't know how to turn on a vacuum; when Jane does laundry, it's all in—no sorting and no pre-treating. Will leaves wet towels on the bathroom floor.

They all hate each other just a little bit.

 **II.**  
They don't have the most conventional of relationships, particularly for an IMF team, but no one blinks any eye anymore. It's consensual and it hasn't interfered with any of their missions, so everyone who should say something doesn't and life goes on.

"Creamy! I said _creamy_!" Jane fumes.

"It's _peanut butter_ ," Will replies, "If you don't like chunks, get it yourself."

Okay, life went on—until this mission and Ethan truly wishes he could ask the Director what he's done to deserve this purgatory. (He knows, already, why they were picked for this mission. He also knows that the next time the agency decides to exploit the relationship between himself and his team, the Director is going to learn exactly why it's not a good idea.)

He breaks up the fight then heads down to the basement where Benji's been hiding.

"Have they come to blows yet?" Benji doesn't look up from his computer.

Ethan shakes his head, and tells him, "Thankfully, no," before moving closer. He drops a kiss to Benji's forehead and feels the furrows beneath his lips; they're not overly affectionate or emotional men—Will's their talker and even that is rare—but Ethan knows this mission is taking its toll on Benji.

"Come up. I promise not to make dinner." _You've been hiding down here. You okay?_

"In a little while." _I'll be fine. Go away._

"Okay." _Don't fall asleep down here._

 **III.**  
Two weeks in, the cult leader sets his eyes on Will and Ethan's just about ready to blow the entire mission at the mere thought of someone touching his lover. (He's possessive, so sue him.) He nearly does, too; Jane has to climb into Ethan's lap when Will starts flirting, whispering to him, over and over, "Sooner he seduces Avis, the sooner we go home and we're back to normal."

It doesn't mean Ethan has to like it.

It also doesn't mean that Avis takes the bait that night.

Instead, Will goes to bed with Ethan (like normal) and is half-way to sleep when Ethan blankets him, kisses him hard; he knows that Ethan always struggles when one of them has to get into bed with enemy, literally speaking, yet this seems to truly be taking a toll. Which bothers Will to no end, because this isn't something that he can change: it's part of their job, their lives.

He tries to soothe Ethan, forces himself to relax and wraps his legs around Ethan's waist as an invitation. Ethan, however, isn't having it—he needs Will, needs to feel how he writhes when Ethan finds the right angle and mark him with teeth and come. He pulls on Will's clothes, buttons flying and shoes thrown into the hallway, and his own, until they're both bare.

"Ethan," Will mutters, "Please. Calm down."

"Don't... Can't..."

"Easy. Breathe."

Ethan immediately takes a breath, as if ordered, and blinks a few times, coming back to himself while Will rubs his thumbs lazily across Ethan's shoulderblades. The tension ebbs away and Jane slips into the room, waiting to see how this will go, but her concern is unnecessary: Will smiles as he pulls Ethan down, cradles him in the vee of his legs, and commands, "Fuck me."

 **IV.**  
Things aren't all anxiety and sex, Ethan will note: when they're not out gathering intel on the group (be it breaking into offices, eating the group meal with the rest of the cult members, or building bombs with them), the four of them are together in their "Private Space".

Remember, cult—the leader is not exactly sane.

Their "Private Space" is a small house at the outskirts of the commune, three floors with the basement and a kitchen that Ethan's banned from. (No, seriously, there's a sign on the door that says "Ethan is Banned" in Jane's handwriting.) It's got just enough space to seem comfortable and it is, thankfully.

The living room is outfitted a pull-out couch that's never put away; they crowd together on it while they watch whatever movie Will's chosen that day. Tonight, it's Wanted, which Ethan and Benji mock to no end while Jane curls up against Will and the two listen, contentedly, to their lovers.

It makes this whole mission bearable.

 **V.**  
When they finally get the last bit of information they needed to determine what city the Whackjob Leader (Benji, all Benji) is planning to bomb—and Jane is never teasing Will about being able to seduce the rich guy ever again—it's like a switch is flipped and the team turns from a seemingly easygoing polyamorous foursome to a group of Agents to be feared.

The commune is locked down in the aftermath and the Sweepers come in with little fanfare. Their part in the this little play has ended and Ethan shepherds them all into a waiting transport, keeping one hand on Will at all times. (It really does grate on him when he can smell someone else on Will's skin, someone who doesn't belong, and he's glad that the transport has privacy glass between them and the driver.)

Jane smiles when Will is pulled, unceremoniously into Ethan's lap, watching as Ethan pulls him down until they're kissing and one of Ethan's hands is sliding down the back of Will's ill-fitting jeans. She settles against Benji to enjoy the show, but Ethan tells them, "Seat's big enough over here," and pats the cushion at his side.

She swaps sides and holds out a hand to Benji, who only shakes his head and grins, tells her, "Oh, no, love, I want to _watch_ ," with a hand over his clothing-covered dick.

God, normalcy. She's missed it. Won't miss actually living with all three of her men—there's too much they would need to work out to have it as a permanent arrangement—but she's missed the way Ethan craves their company, how Will lets go when Ethan's got his hands on the younger man, and how Benji can indulge himself in being a voyeur. The mission had kept them all on edge, just enough that they were always on alert, a little bit twitchy.

Ethan groans, pulling her out of her daze to find that Ethan's pulled her close with one arm while Will's on his knees with Ethan's cock in his mouth. Yeah. This is better than what they'd had during the mission.

"Jane," he murmurs as he threads a hand into Will's hair, uses his other to pull her in.

Infinitely better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=27094#t27094) at [ghotocol_kink](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/).


End file.
